


Green Wonder

by DanyGoT2015



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, Gen, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyGoT2015/pseuds/DanyGoT2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana comes home to silence and an arrow on the floor.</p><p>Short and sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters are the property of the CW and DC comics. There are some that are made up in future chapters.
> 
> This is the first chapter I’m not sure how many chapters I’m going to write but I will make sure that I will get everything said and tied with a neat bow before ending the fic. Also this fic is written with the assumption that they are a part of the same universe and that the Arrow and Wonder Woman have met and are friends. So sit back and enjoy. Thoughts are appreciated and welcomed.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 1

"Stevie" she called out but no one answered. "It is not like him to leave without saying anything." 

She looked around the room and came up empty. Then it caught her attention it shined in the dark room. Illuminated by the flickering lights of the outside world. She could feel her blood run hot as she picked up the offensive green object of her rage. 

"I'm going to kill him" she grounded out with fierceness. 

Headed to her bedroom in a fury she started to pack. She threw her duffle bag to the floor and stuffed it with everything she needed. She put her lasso in first, then her bracelets, her shield fit snugly in the bag and the only room she had left was for a few clothes. 

"I will have to carry my sword then" she stated while running a hand over her hair. 

She was about to close the bag when the phone ranged.

"Hello" she said half-exhausted half- irritated. There was a sigh and a pause at the other end which only heighten her irritation. 

"You have three seconds to tell me what is it that you want or I'm going to hang up" she said laced with all the irritation and malious she had. 

"Umm will I guess I could say Hi this is Felicity Smoak. And I'm one of your friends and obviously you're having a bad day so..." 

"What is it that you want Felicity" she cut her off mid-ramble. 

She heard a long groan and a even longer sigh "Well Oliver told me to call you to prevent you from jumping to conclusions Diana. But I think we are too late. Aren't we." Felicity said going a little high at the end. 

"You think" she said with a humorless chuckle. 

Diana tried to put everything together then. She looked at the arrow that was still in her hand. She examined it. The arrow didn't have any blood on it, it didn't look like it was shot from a bow, and it was Oliver's trademark green. It looked like it just fell out of his quiver or something. She forgot that Felicity was on the phone until she heard the clearing of the blonde's throat.

"Why?" was the only thing she could get out before Felicity flooded her with information. 

Felicity babbled on about how Oliver should of called earlier, how inconsiderate he was, and what she was going to do to him for making her do this. Diana liked the blonde but Felicity would get caught up in her own little world sometimes. However that world was not helping her to find out where the hell was Steve Trevor.

"Felicity!" she snapped with more exhaustion than irritation at this point.

"3..2..1 sorry I got carried away. Oliver was in the area and came over to your place to check in with you." Felicity said as evenly as possible.

"And" Diana added with more irritation and less exhaustion. 

"...and when he got there the door was cracked so he went in. He saw Steve and someone fighting but before he could notch his bow they disappeared." Felicity said holding her breath. 

"Oh that's all and here I'm thinking that the Arrow snuck into my house and kidnapped my boyfriend for some drinks. If only I was that lucky" she said with exaggeration, aggravation, and a little amusement. "So what now...What does Oliver want?" Diana grounded out. 

She could literally hear the blond shift in her chair and adjust her glasses. 

Felicity took another deep breath and groaned "He wants you in Starling so he can explain what he saw." 

"Well good thing I'm already packed and he needs to explain why there is no sign of a struggle at my house anyway." Diana grumbled. 

She heard Felicity exhale with a long satisfied and relived sigh "Good I will tell Oliver and send Dig to pick you up." 

Diana groaned and ran her hand over her face "Great" she said as she flopped backwards onto the bed. "I can't wait" she grounded out before Felicity hung up the phone. 

She laid there in total darkness examining the arrow as the street lights made it glint every time she turned it over. "What have you got yourself into Diana" she said as she let the offensive object slip from her grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's and Oliver's exchange after her conversation with Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day woot woot...Again comments are much appreciated! Enjoy!!

Chapter 2 

Felicity hung up the phone and was deeply relieved that her conversation with Diana was over. She had come to know that the dark haired woman had bit of a temper and Felicity didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"Felicity" her name was said over the comms. "Yeah, I'm hear" she said with a sigh. "How did it go" Oliver asked with expectancy in his voice. 

"Well" she drew out hoping that a full on ramble wouldn't come out. "Well" Oliver asked impatiently.

"First let me say that Diana aka Wonder Woman aka Queen of the Amazons aka...." "Fe-li-ci-ty!" he cut her off before she went off on a tangent. 

Felicity groaned and ran her fingers through her ponytail and clasped her hands together in front of her. 

"I really need to get a handle on that" before continuing. 

"I talked to her and explained what happened. She had already jumped to conclusions and had packed a bag. I'm pretty sure she was headed to see us anyway." Felicity said with a huff and small chuckle. 

"What makes you think that?" Oliver grumbled over the comms. 

Felicity sighed heavily and wished she was having this conversation with Oliver in person. 

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because she came home to no one there and the only evidence she finds is a green arrow." 

She could almost feel Oliver facial expression shifting and then she heard him give our this long exaggerated sigh. 

"I was in a hurry I thought that Steve and whoever that was went to the rooftop. So I wanted to follow them" He said seriously. 

"Well next time you see someone disappear in the middle of a superhero's house when they are not around make sure you don't leave a calling card" she quipped. 

All she got in response was static on the comms. 

"Oliver?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard him sigh. 

"I'm here and believe me there will not be a next time" he said while leaning down to capture her lips with his. 

She smiled while he kissed her and said "For your sake I hope not because next time you are on your own." She started to get lost in the fire of the kiss when she heard "Really?! You guys I thought the Foundry was off limits" Roy groaned. 

Oliver quickly straightened turned to the younger archer and said "Nowhere is off limits when it comes to my wife."

Felicity could feel her cheeks becoming red hot at the boldness and simplicity of his statement. "Whatever, man just don't get mad when the shoe is on the other foot" Roy scoffed. He started walking to his display case and began taking out his gear getting ready for his shift. 

"Hey. Where's Dig? It's almost time for our shift" Roy said a little concerned. Felicity peered from around Oliver and cleared her throat "He went to pick up Wonder Woman even though she can literally fly and have no need for cars and stuff so she must need the company..." 

"Why in the hell do we need Wonder Woman blondie?!" Roy exclaimed.

Oliver was still standing in front of Felicity. She saw him go from his relaxed stance in front of her to a more guarded and tense one. When he opened his mouth to speak it came out in a deadly low octave that sent ice cold shivers down her spine. 

"We don't need her. She needs us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be up tomorrow. We will get more exchanges and possibly find out who took Steve...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dig arrives at Diana's house and runs into a problem.

Chapter 3

Diana took another look around the room trying to piece together the absence of a struggle when she heard a knock on her door. 

"That was quick you must have already..." she said as she opened the door "...been" she took sight of the man standing in her doorway. 

She could feel rage course through her veins and she went rigid. The man pushed pass her and sat on her couch putting his feet up on the coffee table like he owned the space. She spun on her heel and closed the distance between them 

"What are you doing here?!" she said through clenched teeth. 

The man just looked up and smirked at her. She was about to lay into the man until he said "Is that any way to talk to your father" with all the arrogance of being the king of the gods. 

She crossed the room and sat down in the other chair with a huff "What do you want Zeus?! I don't have time for any of this" she could hear just exhausted she was. 

All she wanted to do after she stopped the Cheetah from robbing a bank (again) was to curl up with Steve and eat junk food while watching Netflix. Instead he was nowhere to be found, she had to go to Starling City to get a lead, and now Zeus is sitting in her living room like it's freaking Olympus. She had only known for two years that the god of lightning was her father. Not only did it shock her but her Amazonian sisters, Steve, and the other gods in the Parthenon was taken aback. When Hera found out she was furious that her favorite human, Hippolyta, betrayed her. So, Diana had to deal with the fall out which included snakes, clay statues, and protecting her unborn father.

"Diana!?" she was pulled out of her thoughts by her father's bellowing.

"Hmmm yes" she said still holding onto the thought of her mother as clay and wishing she was alive.

"Where did you go?" Zeus asked concern ringing in his voice.

"Nowhere, why are you here" Diana asked looking at him with unblinking eyes. 

Zeus shifted in his sit, held his finger to his lip in contemplation and said "Why are you headed to Starling City when I have the answer you seek" his lips turned up in a satisfied smirk.

Diana could feel her blood run cold.

"Felicity, you did tell her that I was on the way" Dig said as he was driving down the street where Diana and Steve lived. 

He had only been to their house once but remembered every detail. He heard Felicity give out a giggle and he sighed shaking his head. He was so glad that his best friends put aside their differences and embraced the love they have for each other. However, they were that couple who was overly affectionate at inappropriate times it seems. 

"Hey Oliver if you could let the girl answer my question then you could get back to making out" he said with a chuckle. 

He could literally feel the embrassment in the blonde's voice when she said "Ummm...yeah..she knows you're on...your *coughs* way." 

He had to stiffle a laugh before saying "You can resume the make out session. I will call you when I have picked her up." as he hung up the phone hearing bursts of laughter.

As he pull into the driveway he noticed that the door was wide open. He practically ran out of the chair putting it in park. He knew that Diana was a metahuman as Barry so eloquently puts it but he is a man of instinct and his first is to protect even if she could throw him to the next state. As he walks to the porch he could hear voices. She wasn't alone in there and by the tone of the conversation Diana was safe from harm. He was about to step on to the porch when he heard the words father, Zeus, and I know. He was frozen in one spot and couldnt move. Dig just stood there and had to literally shake himself from the spot.

"Come on man you got to move" he said to himself and with that he manage to get up the stairs and through the door. 

He wasn't prepared for the scene that greeted him.  
Diana was sitting rigid in the chair closest to the door. He could feel the tension in the air and it was suffocating. His eyes darted from her to the man sitting on the couch. Even though his large frame was in a lounging position Dig could see that the man had the same rigidity. He wanted to cut the tension in the room before a full on battle broke out. The only way to do that was to break the line of sight between them. 

So Dig move slowly in between Diana and Zeus looking Diana in the eyes and said "What the hell is going on here?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a mixture of the New 52 storyline and the original storyline for Wonder Woman so don't freakout. This is all apart of what makes Wonder Woman who she is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up at Diana's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post today because we left chapter three hanging out there. Comments, criticism, and advice is always appreciated. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 4

"Are you ok?!" Oliver asked Felicity through a stiffled chuckle. 

The blonde had turned an unusual color of bright red and he could see the heat in her cheeks. She was clearly embrassed about the exchange her and Dig had. Oliver couldn't help but laugh at the bluntness of Diggle's words and he had to admit that an embarrassed Felicity was so cute. They had been married going on two years and she still managed to get embarrassed when Dig teased them. This only made Oliver fall in love with her more each day. He was about to go deeper into thought when he felt her lightly punch him in the stomach.

"Oomph What was that for" he exaggerated.

"Oh you know why" she said with a teasing tone.

"Well, I thought you meant later on tonight when you said you was going to call Dig" Oliver said with a sigh. "Besides he doesn't mind us flirting with each other" he said as he wrinkled his nose at her. 

He could tell that the gesture still got her flustered by the way she slightly shifted in her sit. Oliver had been with Felicity long enough to know what would turn her on. He knew that a salmon ladder workout made for a happy wife and flashing a wink and a smile made for a happy Oliver. Oliver could also tell when his wife is about to start rambling. She had a tell that he couldn't miss.

"Of course he bothered by it. If I wasn't apart of this relationship and was an outsider looking in I would be bothered by us. We have become that couple who over does it with the PDA don't get me wrong I love our PDA especially when you do that..."

"Fe-li-ci-ty" he said cutting her off.

"Man, it's like my mouth see an opening and decides to go for it. Brain be damned." Felicity said while running a hand over her hair.

He was about to say something when Roy entered the room.

"Hey have you guys heard from Dig yet" he said while walking over to put his stuff up.

Oliver frowned thinking about how Dig should have called by now. 

"Felicity check and see where Dig is" He said with an exasperated sigh.

Felicity turned to her computers to pull up Dig's tracker signal. She typed away with quickness and he could tell in the tenseness of her posture that the information she was getting wasn't good. Oliver shifted in place waiting for her to finish growing impatient.

"Talk to me, Felicity. Where the hell is he?!" He growled impatience winning out.

With that she spun her chair around facing him. The look on her face was that of horror, concern, and fear. He didn't like to see her like that and it took all that was in him not to react.

"Well according to the scanners he is at Diana's" she took a deep breath. He didn't know if it was for her or for him. 

"But..." There it was the other shoe. "...it also says that he has been there for about forty-five minutes." She said in a rush.

Oliver felt himself stiffen as he started to head towards his case. He was about to suite up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Diana doesn't live in Starling and Dig is ex-special ops. I think he can handle himself." Felicity wisphered 

Oliver shook his head and replied with "Well Steve is apart of ARGUS and where is he now?!" 

He heard Felicity give out an exhausted sigh and walk towards her computers. Oliver turned around just in time to see her flop a little into her chair. She spun around to face her computers again then she placed her elbows on the table and tented her fingers.

"How about we call him first before we jump to conclusions" They both snapped their heads in the direction of the statement.

 

Dig was not about to move a muscle. He was trained to assess the situation and it was clear to him that at any moment it would turn hostile. He didn't know what he had came in between of and he didn't really care. Dig had only one purpose here and it was to bring Diana back with him. He was not about to abandoned such mission. So when he decided to speak to Diana he was deliberate.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or are we just going to stare at each other."

The woman in front of him shifted a little causing her shoulders to slump slightly. He could clearly see that she was exhausted and searching for the words to say.

"Come on out with it. We both know we are wasting precious time." He grounded out.

With an exasperated sigh Diana started to open her mouth but was cut off by the ringtone Felicity had set in his phone. Diana glared at him. He tried to ignore it but she raised an eyebrow at him and then nodded as if to say "go on and answer it". He sighed heavily and forcefully removed his phone from his pocket.

"What is it Felicity?!" He said though clenched teeth.

"Ummm you didn't check in and we was worried so hence the phone call. Is everything alright?! You sound tense." Felicity rushed out.

At that moment he started to weigh his options whether or not to tell her what was going on. As he was about to tell Felicity that they had a situation. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man on the couch shift to stand up. At the same time Diana got to her feet. Dig could see the situation starting to escalate.

"I'm going to have to call you back" He said to Felicity as even as possible. He could hear her protest before he hanged up the phone.

Before he could put his phone back into his pocket Diana had lunged for the man and it took all of Dig's energy to keep her at bay. The man had this satisfied grin on his face that Dig wanted to slap off of him. Dig found himself wedge between them in a standstill. Dig couldn't believe what he heard next. In an unearthly low growl Diana said

"If you don't tell me what you did to Steve I'm going to tear you limb from limb, Zeus."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escalation between Zeus, Diana, and Diggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter as promised...the build up for this story is slow I know but it is well with it I promise... Next week is going be the epic fight scene and some Olicity... Happy reading.
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 5

Zeus smirked at her and the jesture made her lunge forward only to be stopped by a large and immovable force of John Diggle. At that moment she wished that it was just her and Zeus. For one because she won't have to maneuver around Dig. The other reason was that she could unleash all of her rage without being judge for it.

"Well Diana I guess you will have to show me rather than tell me" Zeus chuckled.

The mirth in his voice made her spine stiffen and her mind started to figure out how she was going to get around Dig. She knew that he had military training but knew she could overpower him. However, if she does then she would be ruining a newly delvoping friendship. She thought of what Aries would say.

"Access the problem and found the best solution that will come out in your favor"

It echoed in her very soul. To some it sounded cruel and selfish but to her it had always helped her in tough situations. She hoped that the advice still held true tonight. Diana had to show Zeus that she wasn't threatening him but promising him. In order to do that she had to get a little physical with him. However, she had a 200 lbs 6 foot 2 human obstacle in front of her that she didn't want to power through. So she opt in telling him the nature of the situation with the hopes that he would step aside.

She looked Diggle in the eye and could see that he was ready for her to lunge again his glance unflinching. She smirked a little knowing that he had a playful side. Diana also knew that the man in front of her was practical and honest which he expected from everyone else. She could see Zeus figuring out what she was about to say and had the biggest grin known to both gods and man on his face. It was almost like she could hear him thinking "This is going to be good". When she saw him flop back into the chair into his perivous reclined position she knew she was right.

"Dig I have something important to tell you and I don't want you to freakout or think I'm crazy." She said as evenly as possible.

This cause Dig to smirk a little before he replied with "I doubt there is anything that would freak me out. I work with a billionaire vigilante and a computer genius turned hacker. Not to mention I know the fastest man alive personally. So I think I can handle whatever it is you have to say."

She thought to herself only if it was that easy. Diana thought of what to address first and decided to address the elephant in the room. She looked over to Zeus and saw him give her a slight nod of approval before she begin.

She groaned rubbing her open palm over her face before saying "So this is Zeus"she said pointing in the direction of her father "and he is my father." 

Dig let out a little snort, shook his head, and said "I gathered that."

She signed and remembered just how exhausted she was "Yeah well he is the god of lightning, who lives in Olympus, and is king of the gods." 

Diana waited for what she was saying to register with the man in front of her. She tried to search his eyes for anything and came up with the same unflinching gaze. This unnerved her for just a second until she heard Dig give off a big belly laugh. Which only heighten her uneasiness and Zeus added to by giving her a knowing grin and head tilt.

"Doesn't my daughter have an active imagination" he said while standing up working towards Dig.

Through the burst of laughter Dig sputtered out "Yeah...you are no more a god that I am."

Diana looked over Dig to find a menacing smile playing on Zeus's lips and she could feel the air electrify. She didn't like it and she knew that Zeus was the cause of it. He stalked behind Dig she could see the lightning dance off of his fingertips. She felt fear grip her not for herself but for the man who was chuckling in the middle of her living room. She made the rational choice because she didn't wanted to explained to the Arrow how his best friend got electrocuted. Diana moved fast and pushed Dig out of the way just before Zeus's hand came down. She heard Dig give out a "What the hell Diana" as the lightning went through her body and out her fingertips. Diana knew that this wasnt what Aries meant all those years ago but it was all she got.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter it was pretty fun to write. Happy Reading...

Chapter 6

Felicity could feel Oliver's eyes willing her to turn around and face him. Her phone call to Dig ended rather abruptly and she knew that her husband wanted answers. Felicity loved him with all her heart but sometimes he can let his temper get the best of him and run head first into trouble. She didn't know why Dig hung up but she knew that it wasn't good. Now she had the undaunting task of telling Oliver. 

She didn't want to tell him like ripping off a band aid fashion. So she was going to butter him up first then give him the news. Felicity spun her chair around and put the biggest smile she could muster and stalked over to Oliver like he was prey. He was standing by his case looking at her with a little apprehension. Felicity closed the distance between them and put her arms around his neck. With her smile still in place she said in a low voice.

"Did I tell you how glad I am that you made it back safe?" 

Confusion and impatience flickered across his features. "What does that got to do with your conversation with Dig" he said while placing his hands on her waist.

"Hmmm nothing. I just wanted you to know that I'm glad your safe." Felicity could feel a full on ramble coming on. If she didn't hurry up and tell him about Dig and soften the blow at the same time. She decided to soften the news first then tell him. So she tugged Oliver's head down towards hers and gave him a chasted kiss. The kiss started to gain a little heat the longer they stayed connected so she reluctantly broke contact. Oliver looked down at her with confusion heat and love in his gaze. He was about to say something when she cut him off.

"Well, Roy I hope you didn't have plans for tonight because we have to go rescuse Diggle."

Roy groaned and started to put his suite back on while Oliver stood star struck watching her saunter away as he absentmindedly started to open his case. 

Mission accomplished.

 

Diana knew that Zeus's lightning wouldn't kill her but it hurt like hell. It was coursing through every vein in her body and finding it's exit through her fingertips. Before dealing with Zeus Diana had to make sure that Diggld was alright. She had to strain against the power of the lightning to glance in Dig's direction. She saw that he was still conscious but was awestruck with his gaze fixated on her and Zeus. Knowing that John Diggle was alive Diana stilled herself to prepare for the fight ahead of her. She struggled to lift her left arm feeling every muscle strain under the pressure of the lightning. With every movement her arm stung and strained. Somehow she managed to clasp her hand on Zeus shoulder closing the circuit. As the lightning pass between them Zeus was dazed just long enough for her to remove both her hand from him. This caused her to be pushed towards the front door.

She was gasping for air and said "Now we can have a proper fight." She had only recently learned how to control her powers without her bracelets and now she couldn't wait to use her full strength. 

Zeus gave her a smirk "That was clever but you won't win this fight Diana nor will it be easy." He shifted from his standing position to a fighting one. She did the same coming forward just a little filling him out. Diana could feel rage, the power of the god of war, and her inherited power playing a game of tag in her veins. She let out a battle cry and lunged forward with power and clenched fists.

 

Dig couldn't believe what he saw and heard. Diana had clashed with the king of the gods and it sounded like thunder and looked like lightning. The sounds and visuals struck Dig to his very core. He flinched when he saw Zeus strike Diana with equal force pushing her back to the front door. The door was still open and Dig wondered why in the hell haven't anyone notice what was happening. Diana lunged at Zeus again this time Dig saw her do a roundhouse kick to his temple. Zeus didn't even flinch though he had a bruise at the spot. It was his turn to return the favor so he punched Diana square in the stomach. She double over only momentarily and answer Zeus back in kind. Blow for blow the onslaught between them seemed endless. 

They both didn't want the other to win and be weak in other's eyes. Dig tried standing up again this had to end now. Before he could say anything he heard Diana yell.

"I am the god of war and I will win this fight."

Diana knew that this battle could last forever. She was only using her anger to fight this battle. She didn't want to tap into her god like powers unless it was necessary. She could feel the rage of a million warriors past and present charging through her body as she ran in full force towards Zeus. When she barreled into him the force took her and him through her bedroom wall and outside. Diana manage to get Zeus of balance enough to land a crushing blow to the back of his head. The hit sent him to the ground on his back. She kneeled over him and started hitting over and over now consumed by rage. Her assault against him was cut off by someone yelling her name.

"Diana!" Dig yelled at the top of his lungs as he step through what use to be a bedroom. 

He ran over to her as she calmed herself. Apparently he knew that she wouldn't endanger his life if he was in proximity. She looked down at Zeus he was bloody and bruised with that same damn smirk on his face. She hated that he was immortal and his smugness about. Diana feeling defeated stands up and help Zeus to his feet.

"It was fun sparring with you Diana but I have to go" he said with a sly smile.

"We have unfinished business Zeus" she grounded out.

Looking at her like he had no idea what she was talking about Zeus raised his finger to his lip in contemplation. 

"Hmmm. Oh we most certainly do. I'm assuming the business you speak of is about the location of Trevor." Zeus said with mirth.

"Well all I know is that Apollo asked me to distract you for a couple hours" he said as he started to walk away.

Diana wanted to say something but before she could her father had disappeared leaving her with a dumbstruck Diggle.

"What did we miss?!" Is all she heard before turning to look towards her house to see Roy, Oliver and Felicit stepping out of the huge hole in the side of her house.

"Nothing just one hell of a night" Diana said while sitting on the ground watching the sun peek up over the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally know what happened to Steve. And Oliver and Felicity's whole world gets turned upside down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my infrequency in posting but as soon as I write the next chapter I will post it. I got a severe case writer's block anyway things are heating up on Arrow. How about this week's episode I was shaking afterwards. As per usual tell me what you think 
> 
> Thanks and Happy Reading.

Chapter 7 

He blinked taking in his surroundings his training coming into focus as he gained consciousness. His head throbed like someone had took a jackhammer to his temple. Everything was numb and painfully raw to the point that succumding to oblivion was better than existence. Closing his eyes to welcome his new state of being he could barely hear someone calling his name.

"Mr. Trevor" 

"Mr. Trevor"

The voice was familiar yet ethereal holding an uneasiness to it and yet it drew him in with a moth to a flame. Steve tried to sit up and felt a tug at his wrists that halted his movements. Opening his eyes he comes face to face with the man that invaded his house earlier that night. He tried to lunge for the man but felt the damn tug again at his wrists. Through the pain of his head and oblivion calling him Steve finally realized that he was chained to something. When the man in front of him saw the realization set in he had a devious smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking about you son of a bitch" Steve grunted.

The smugness of his captor was apparent when he lean against the wall opposite Steve with the damned smirk still in place.

"Where the hell am I you bastard!? What the do you want from me?!" Steve screamed pulling on his chains and trying to sit up.

The smug bastard looked at him with a new found amusement and purse his lips.

"Who says I want anything from you" 

Steve was taken aback for minute and was about to address what he said but was cut off and utterly shocked by the son of a bitch's next words.

"Let's talk about my sister, Diana"

 

As they made there way back to the Foundry Oliver tells Diana what happened. He explained to her that he was near her home after finishing up with Barry in Central City and felt the need to check on her. When he arrive the door was ajar and when he walked in Steve was in the living room fighting with a man built like Dig with purplish skin and whiteout eyes. Oliver watch as so many expression flashed over Diana's features. He told her how they disappeared into thin air and how he followed them to the roof but they were nowhere to be found. At the question of the state of her house he stated that he straightened it out of instinct and in his rush to leave he forgot the one thing that would tie him to the scene. 

"Well is any of this information helpful?" He asked while rubbing the back of his neck. Oliver suddenly felt small hands kneading his shoulders. He leant down, kissed the knuckles, and placed his hand over them. 

Diana looked up at him and he could see realization, anger, and something else he could quite place. 

"I have a pretty good idea who it was and for his sake he had better hope I'm wrong" she said with gritted teeth.

Peeking from around his shoulders Felicity pursed her lips and asked.

"Well who is this mysterious person? Everyone here knows that I hate mysteries."

Diana looked at her than back to Oliver her gaze soften on Felicity then it took this hardness to it that he only seen with Slade. 

"What do you think of my father?!" Diana called to Dig who was driving.

Dig took a deep calming breathe and looked at Oliver and Felicity in the rearview mirror. Oliver could tell that he was contemplating what he was about to say. The silence was unbearable while their whole world was waiting for Diggle to say something. Oliver was getting anxious and he could feel Felicity holding her breath. He wasn't expecting what he was about to hear.

"He was electrifying" Dig deadpan which garnered a snort from Diana as he continued.

"I mean that's one of his powers right being the god of lightening. Not to mention the king of the gods. Which makes you a princess on both sides of your family imagine that..."

"Wait I thought that I'm the one who is the president of Ramblers Anonymous" Felicity cut him off mid-ramble.

"So what the hell is going on if it got you spooked" she continued concern etched across her features as his looked between Dig, Oliver, and Diana.

Dig was about to say something but Diana gave him a look and said.

"My father is Zeus the god of lightening, king of the gods, and I'm a demigod" with the seriousness of a heart attack.

The statement took both Felicity and him by surprise. They both gasped and shook their head at the same time. He wanted to say something but the words were stuck in his throat choking him. Felicity was deathly silent as if she stopped breathing. This revelation was threatening to unravel everything they believed in and bust their world wide open simultaneously. They must of looked like someone dropped a nuclear bomb on them because Diana cleared her throat and continued.

"So to answer your question from earlier. The information you provide was extermly useful because I have an idea who took Steve."

Through the haze of knowing that every Greek myth was not some made up story one of them manage to speak.

"W-who?!" Felicity stammered out.

Leave it to Felicity to say what he was thinking. She recovered quickly and her recovery time when in a criss is one of the many reasons she is Mrs. Queen.

"It was my brother" Diana said simply

"Which one?" Felicity deadpanned.

"Apollo" Diana said with a humorless chuckle.

Great Oliver thought now we have to literally fight the sun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a taste of godlike power and is converted. Felicity searches come up empty. And a surprise guest who rocks the Foundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took me forever to upload a new chapter. Writer's block is not fun not fun at all. I hope you enjoy this chapter it was fun to write. Next chapter the action will be esculating.
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> *all mistakes are mine*

Chapter 8

Steve couldn't believe his ears. Not only had he been kidnapped but he was also in some kind of hell with a madman talking about gods and goddesses. It was not possible. It was not plausible. It was not happening. Sure aliens existed just ask Clark Kent. Yeah particle accelerators blew and give nerds superspeed just ask Barry Allen. And even get Steve started on the talking genius gorilla. However these occurances are based on science not myths. Steve stood up as much as the chains would allow him.

Shaking his head "Great out of all the people in the world I get kidnapped by Looney Toons over there."

"This is not a joke Mr. Trevor" the man said with a smirk.

"Ok. Ok. If I do believe you which I don't. Who are you suppose to be?!"

"Isn't obvious before me you was in darkness now you are surrounded by light" 

Steve let out a small chuckle "Sorry you will have to be more specific. You are looking at someone who got a C in Greek Mythology."

The man got physically upset by Steve's comment and rose to his feet. The room grower brighter and blinded Steve. It started to feel like a scorching summer radiating of Steve's kidnapper. When he spoke it came out otherworldly and Steve could barely stand from the power of his voice.

"I am the bringer of light, the chariot that chases the dark away, the seer. I am Apollo the Sun god." 

As the room resided back to it's original state Steve slid to the floor with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he just witness and was sure he would talk a talking gorilla over this any day.

With a humorless laugh "I think you just made a believer out of me. Now tell me what the hell does kidnapping me got to do with Diana"

 

Back at the Foundry everyone was still on edge a day's rest didn't change anyone's mood. Especially Diana she was over at the training dummies working out her frustrations. With speed and strength she had already broke one in half and was working on the other. Dig was cleaning his guns in a daze while Roy was target practicing with the tennis balls. Oliver was on his tenth no twelfth set of the Salmon Ladder. Felicity just sat at her desk watching her friends and husband go through the motions while she ran searches. The sounds of grunting, wood splitting, metal clanging, guns cocking and arrows flying was deafening. If her search didn't pan out so the noise could stop she would go insane. However so far she came up empty. Steve Trevor was nowhere to be found which made sense because he was taken by a god. Felicity just wished that said god would have left a trail that she could follow. Not even Diana knew where Apollo had taken him. To make matters worse if they didn't find him soon ARGUS would get involved. The last thing they need right now is Amanda Waller breathing down their necks.

The ringing of her phone breaks Felicity train of thought. She doesn't recognize the number so she picks it up.

"Hello. How did you get this number?!" With that all the noise in the Foundry stops and she can feel all eyes on her. Listening for the person on the other end to say something anything Felicity can see movement out the corner of her eye. The training dummies are abandoned, the guns are suddenly clean as they will ever be, all the arrows are used up, and the ladder has lost its appeal. Felicity takes a deep breath and wills the other person to start talking. She sets the phone down on her desk and puts it on speaker. The tension in the air is palatable.

"Is this Felicity Smoak or should I say Queen?!" The voice is female and Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. Last she knew Apollo was all male. 

"Yes. What do you want?" Felicity asked with exasperation.

"Well I was calling to tell you that your computer knowledge will not help when dealing with the supernatural." The women said matter-of-factly. Felicity felt the room shift to high alert. She knew the people around her long enough to know that they are looking for a threat.

"How do you know that?! Where are you?!" Felicity heard Oliver growl.

"Well Oliver is it ok if I call you Oliver." The women said with a chuckle. This only caused Oliver to tense up even more as he pushed Felicity away from her desk and stood in front of her.

"How do you know my name?!" He gritted out.

"It doesn't matter how. All that matters is that you need my help with your little god problem." She said in the same tone as before.

"How do you know about that?!" It was Diana's turn to be tense.

"I know a lot of things Diana with the help of Fate." The woman said with a chuckle.

"Who are you?!" Dig pipped in hand on his gun.

"Show your self!!" Roy yelled arrow at the ready.

The woman gave out a barking laugh before the line went dead. Everything happen in a whirl. The whole Foundry started to shaked. Oliver pulled Felicity under her desk and laid on top of her. She could hear Dig yelling to get down and Roy cursing. The room started to fill with smoke. Felicity closed her eyes trying to focus on Oliver's heartbeat in order to drown out the sounds in the Foundry. The rumbling of the Foundry ended just how it began. Oliver helped her up and looked her over.

"I'm fine. Just a little winded." She said placing her hand on his forearm.

The Foundry looked a mess everything was toppled over. Miraculously her computers were in tack much to her relief.

"What the hell was that about?!" Dig said through gritted teeth as he helped Diana up. 

"I have no idea couldn't have been Apollo." Diana said while dusting off her clothes.

"Roy! Roy! Roy!" Felicity yelled scanning the room.

"I'm over here. I'm fine thanks no needed to help me up." Roy deadpanned.

Suddenly the room filled with smoke. Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from but came up empty. Out of the smoke appeared a woman who just laughed. Felicity recognized that laugh from earlier. She walked forward but Oliver pulled her back behind him.

"I'm Zatanna and you need my help"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foundry's unexpected visitor does her thing. Oliver gets the shock of his life and Dig's world will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post. Life got in the way and stuff. What are gonna do huh?! *shurges* it happens. I haven't abandoned this story and I hope you won't either. With the formalities out of the way. Happy Reading!!!!

Chapter 9

Dig had seen a lot of things in his life. From the moon landing to the Lazarus Pit (and recently Zeus himself) but nothing could have prepared him for this. If the world was normal Dig would have thought the sight in the middle of the Foundry was a figment of his imagination. If Dig was lucky maybe he got into a fight with the Count and was having a Vertigo induced hallucination. After the Foundry stop shaking a woman with a top hat, a tuxedo shirt with tails, fish net stockings, and heeled calf high boots stood right in front of Felicity.

She introduced herself as Zatanna and said she came to help. Dig couldn't help the way his palms started to sweat nor the lump in his throat. He could taste the bile trying to come to the forefront of his throat. Everything went black coupled with the sensation of falling. The next thing Dig knew was his nose being filled with the familiar scent of vanilla with an undertone of woodsy-leather. In his haze he could hear his name being called. Blinking he saw big blue eyes looking down at him. Shifting to a sitting position Dig could see concern etched on Felicity's face. She sat back on her heels and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" voice dripping with worry

He tore his gaze from her and surveyed the room. Everyone was crowded around him. Dig's eyes landed on the intruder and he jumped from Felicity drawing his knees into his chest. He was a strong man who didn't break easily but, it was so much one could process when someone literally bust your small world wide open. Dig felt Felicity's presence as she started to rub comforting circles on his knee. He got lost in the action as well as her scent that was uniquely hers mixed with Oliver's.

In a low voice she said "It's okay big guy. All of this" she gestured to Zatanna and Diana "is new to me too." Her voice cracked on the last bit.

Felicity's hands move to his arms trying to coax him from his protective position. He relaxed a bit and started to uncurl from his ball. Dig stood up suddenly and helped Felicity to her feet. She wrapped him into a tight hug and whispered.

"You want to go home?"

He shook his head and backed up slightly to look at her. There were still concern in her cyrstle blue orbs.

"I'm okay, Felicity" voice low.

She nodded then reached up on her toes and placed a kiss to his cheek. Felicity smilied up at him then patted him on his chest before walking back to Oliver. She leaned up and kissed Oliver before settling into his side. Yeah magic just blew John Diggle's mind but, something's will never change.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

After Zatanna appeared and the incident with Dig. Oliver was on high alert. He was not pacing the Foundry but, he wished he was. His fingers itched for his bow. He started to rub his thumb and forefinger together but Felicity grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. She gently squeezed and looked at him silently tell him to calm down. After years of being together it still surprises him how much she knows him from his nervous tick to his different sighs. Felicity knew what each one meant and her acquisition of him was one of the reasons he loved her. He took a deep breath before addressing their invader. 

"Zatanna is it?!" the woman in question just nodded and quriked on corner if her mouth up. 

Oliver scrubbed his free hand over his face and lightly scratched his scruff. He felt Felicity shift beside him. He glanced at her with one eyebrow raised in conveying Seriously?! You're turned on right now aren't you. She just shrugged and smiled like Of course I am. Oliver rolled his eyes and chuckled before turning his attention to Zatanna. 

"If you two" gesturing between Oliver and Felicity "are done undressing each other with your eyes. We can get down to business" Zatanna with a smirk dusting off her hands. 

Oliver's eyes widen as he felt Felicity blush. He cleared his throat before he sputtered out.

"You said that you were here to uhmmm to help...umm. How are you going to do that exactly?!"

Zatanna took her hat off and at it on Felicity's desk. Her raven black hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. In another life "Ollie" would have been all over her. She was pretty but she was no Felicity Smoak (now Queen). Zatanna quirked her mouth up again and flashed him a knowing look. Holy crap did she just read my mind!! That's just freaking! 

Zatanna let out a small laugh and shook her head "Well with magic of course" she said nonchalantly.

"Of course" Dig deadpanned.

Diana was the next one to speak up.

"So can you find Steve or not?" she stated bluntly.

The raven haired woman let out a full blown laugh that had her doubled over. She composed her self before chocking out.

"Yes! Dr. Fate sent me to help and plus I owed Steve a favor"

Her admission prompted Diana to side eye her. Zatanna just looked at her and said 

"He saved my life once now I get to save his." 

Cautiously Felicity asked "So," gesture at the group "what do you need from us?"

Zatanna sauntered to the blonde which cause Oliver to shift to a protective stance but, Felicity held her hand up to stop him. Zatanna came up and place a hand on Felicity's stomach.

"I don't require anything from you or your little one." 

Oliver could feel the air rush out of him like hyped on Mirakuru Slade just punched him in the gut ( cause regular Slade would not been able to rid his lungs of all available air). He looked at Zatanna's hand then to his wife and back. Felicity was white as a ghost eyes wide with shock.

"H-how...do" she stammered 

Zatanna's eyes widen and she mummered to herself " I really need to stop doing that" 

She huffed and said "So going by the shocked and awed look you're sporting. I take it you didn't know" 

Felicity shook her headed vigorously and looked up at Oliver with wide azure eyes. 

"Well congrats" she said placing her free hand breifly on Oliver's shoulder. "I'm sorry magic makes one very clairvoyant." Zatanna said apologetically

Diana stared at Zatanna with a raised eyebrow before saying through clenched teeth.

"Well it's out in the open now. How about we continue shall we?"

Zatanna quickly removed her hand from Felicity's abdomen. Both women blushed as their eyes met before Zatanna rushed to her hat. She turned it upsidedown and reached into it. After what felt like an eternity she pulled out a huge book and a cyrstle ball. She walked over to the med table and sat the objects down. She turned to Diana with one eyebrow raised and a serious expression gracing her lips.

"I will need something of Steve's" 

She held out her hand and waited for Diana to find something from with in her duffle bag. She was searching fanatically throwing her weapons all over the Foundry. Diana started to look defeated until she came to one of the side pockets of the bag and pulled out Steve's aviator sunglasses. She placed the sunglasses into Zatanna outstretched palm with a relieved sigh. Zatanna set the glasses next to the cyrstle ball on the table. Opening the book and thumbing through it she landed on a page and looked up.

"Everyone stand back and don't touch the table"

Oliver moved in front of Felicity and pushed them back towards her desk. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

"I know your curiosity will get the better of you and you won't resist the urge to look but don't touch" He whispered.

"You would know wouldn't you" she quipped with a sly smile. 

Oliver clenched and unclenched his fists resisting the urge to grab her and kiss her until she was begging for more. He shifted a little and felt Felicity chuckle from where her head rested on his back. She knew how much her comment affected him. Oliver's gaze landed on Zatanna now. She was holding the ball while reading from the book that still rested on the table. The Foundry started to shake as she chanted and the more it shook the louder her voice got. Steve's aviators started to glow a reddish color. Zatanna placed the crystal ball beside them. Oliver was so entranced with the glasses that he didn't notice his feet moving on their own. Before he knew he heard Felicity scream.

"Oliver!"

He felt a jolt of electricity go through him then everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment they help me out a lot. Thanks next chapter is a little more action packed and very dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow is assembled and Diana has to go to the one place she dreads....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what up loves, I know I know it's been along time...Well life got in the way plus my Muse was all broody so we had to go and have some reflection time...I hope you enjoy this chapter...Happy Reading

Chapter 10

The first thing Oliver senses was assaulted with was pain. The pain was manageable but intense non the less. He now knows how Barry felt after his "accident". The next thing that took over Oliver's olfactory was the essence of vanilla and the scent that was uniquely Felicity's. After processing that she was in close he felt small hands on his shoulder shaking him violently and desperate sobs of his name. Trying to will himself to sit upright or at least open his eyes was a feat. The shaking stopped and the fingers of the hand rubbed soothing circles on his jaw and carded through his hair. He could feel the material of her skirt by his ear. Her sobs became pleas.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Please wake up, Oliver" Felicity said brokenly

She looked up to the woman who started all this with haunted eyes. Zatanna just stood there with a grim expression. She kneeled down beside Felicity and placed a hand on Oliver's chest. The raven-haired woman looked up at her and gave Felicity a reassuring smile.

"He's fine. Just a little shaken up. If you want I can help him." 

Felicity didn't know how to answer her because she felt so much relief from her words. She leant down and kiss Oliver on the lips. As she pulled back his eyes fluttered open and he gave her a half-smile.

"What I miss?!" Oliver ask nonchalantly 

Felicity chuclked and tears started streaming down her face. Oliver reached up to wipe them away with his thumb.

"Aww baby, you can't get rid of my that easily" he said half jokingly while rubbing sootheing patterns on her right knee with his other hand.

A voice from their left brought them out of their comforting bubble.

"Well, I'm glad your not dead Oliver. Zatanna did you get a location or did Oliver find out how the Flash felt for nothing." Diana grounded out a little amused at the Emerald Archer.

Zatanna shift from one foot to the other and the debate was evident on the young woman's face. She took in all the people was in the room and wonder were they enough to get Steve back. She leveled her new companions with a stare before saying

"Is this all you got? Because where we are going we will need more help than this."

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

To say that Laurel Lance's life was complicated was an understatement. The whole boyfriend was "dead" to come back, sister was "dead" (twice) to come back, and now said boyfriend's best friend was "dead" to come back was an occurrence in her life she never saw coming. Apparently people don't stay dead anymore and she is surprisingly ok with that. It was an adjustment at first but, being the kick ass lawyer she was by day and badass vigilante by night she adjusted well. So here she was sitting at Table Salt with said "dead" sister, her girlfriend, and Laurel's current "dead" boyfriend having their daily get together. When her phone rings. She glances at the screen to see Felicity's bright face smiling up at her. After much debate and a look from Sara she answers it.

"Hello?!" 

"Hey, Laurel what's your twenty?" Felicity says through what can only be describe as a tight lip.

Laurel looks over to her dinner companions and mouths "Felicity" that put the assassins at the table on high alert. She looks over at Tommy to gage his response. He sits a little straighter and looks her in the eyes to convey that he was ok. When he had first came back from the dead he hated the idea of her running around the city as one of Oliver's partners. It took him a while to warm up to the idea but, just like Oliver he quickly realized that he couldn't stop her from "saving the world".

"Ummm Laurel are you still there?!" She heard Felicity say which brought her back to the present.

"I'm still here. Right now, I'm having dinner with Sara, Nyssa, and Tommy. Is everything alright?"

She heard the blonde exhale before she said.

"Oh, good I'm so glad I only have one more phone call to make after this. Anyway, I need you all to come to the Foundry. We have a situation."

Laurel didn't like the sound of that and shifted in her seat a little. Her eyes met Sara's as she was mouthing "What is it?" Nyssa just wore a neutral expression so, did Tommy.

"OK I will tell them. Bye...." Before she had a chance to end the call Felicity interrupted.

"Oh I almost forgot pick up Speedy on your way over. Tell her that this is not a request. Oliver's words not mine" the blonde rushed on before the line went dead.

 _Wow_ Laurel thought must be serious if Oliver wants Thea involved. Sara was looking at Laurel expectantly. Before speaking up.

"Well, what was that about!?"

"Apparently, we have an emergency situation at the Foundry which requires all of us and Thea" Laurel stated while motioning to the waiter and standing up to leave. As she was making her way out of the restaurant she could hear her sister whisper.

"What's sooo important to involve Thea"

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

Oliver was sitting on the med table waiting for everyone on his team. Zatanna insist on waiting until everyone was there before giving anymore information. The wait was killing him and one look at Diana confirmed that she felt the same. He was so deep in thought to where on earth Steve was that he didn't know Felicity was standing between his legs. Until he felt her head on his chest right above his heart. Oliver dipped his head to rest his chin on top of hers. He heard her exhale with a shaky breath.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" she said into his chest it was muffled but, he still heard it.

Oliver placed a kiss to the top of her head and banded his arms around her pull her closer.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said into her hair "not willingly anyway" 

She exhaled again and looked up at him with a watery smile. He can never as long as he lives get over how much he loves her or how much she loves him. His life was filled with nothing but pain and emptiness before he walked into her office. He knows that after her everything will go back to oblivion.  
Staying in their position he felt Felicity shift and take a deep breath. He knew she was about to ask him something so he put all his attention on her. Keeping eye contact he saw her ready herself before she spoke.

"So, I called Laurel as luck would have it she was already with Sara, Nyssa, and Tommy." she paused to gage his response. He nodded his acceptance and raised an eyebrow for her to continue because knowing his wife she wasn't halfway done. She took another steadying breath before blurting out.

"IalsocallRaythemorethemerrierright" she said it so fast that the words were jumbled. Before he could even respond she powered on.

"Barry said he will be here in a few minutes with Catlin, Ronnie, Iris, and Cisco." She said looking up at him.

Oliver took a deep breath trying to process the information she gave him. It's not that he dislike Palmer (refusing to say his first name probably to the day he die) it's just even though he has the girl Oliver still had trouble believing that his position in her life was secure. So those insecurities came out all Alpha male and jealous. He didn't like that guy. That guy will not be useful with helping get Steve back. However, Zatanna said that they needed all the help they could get. He would have to get over being that guy for the good of the mission. Oliver let out a deep sigh and address his wife.

"What did he say?" He said while rubbing a hand across his face and scratching his scruff. Before she could answer Felicity swallowed hard and he saw her eyes darken for a moment before they cleared. 

"He said that if you want him here then he will be here. So basically he is waiting on the phone right now for your permission." She rushed a little breathless. 

He knows that if Pamler comes it is just asking for that guy he locked up to come out. However, he has no chose ('all hands on deck'). Oliver gives her a small nod and she moves and kiss him sweetly on the lips before going to the phone. 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

After what seemed like an eternity Oliver had rounded up enough people to help. Diana didn't like waiting but, it couldn't be avoided. She looks around the room to see the Flash, A.T.O.M, the Canaries, Oliver's best friend, and Speedy joining the group. She hopes that they are enough. Everyone was crowded around here and there in the Foundry. They were talking in low tones while glancing around. Diana looked around trying to find Oliver. When she finally found him he was standing with a protective hand around his wife's waist while they talk to the A.T.O.M. She had to stiffle a laugh at the territorial behavior of her friend. He finally looked up long enough to catch her eye. Oliver nodded at her to go ahead and get the attention of the group.

Clearing her throat she said "So, I know you guys are wondering why you are called here" she was interrupted by grumbles and a "that's for damn sure" that came from the direction of Thea and Roy. By the look on Roy's face she knew where the comment came from. Blowing out a sigh with a quirked eyebrow in Oliver's direction she continued.

"Well, the abridged version is Steve was kidnapped and Zatanna here is helping to find him." She looked around the room once more only to be met with confused looks.

She sighed because she really didn't have time to explain to them the schematics of the why they were embarking on a mission that needed all of Team Arrow, Team Flash, and a man in a metal suit. Diana looked at Oliver and Felicity for help but before Felicity had a chance to say anything a very disgruntled Thea spoke up.

"So, let me get this straight you practically need a small army to get your what?! _Boyfriend_ back." Thea sneered looking at the original Team Arrow members with disbelief before crossing her arms over her chest glaring at Diana. 

Diana bristled at her comment and returned the glare. She was about to retort when the Foundry started to shake like before. She looked around the room and notice that Zatanna was nowhere in sight. The place continued to shake putting the new occupants on high alert. Oliver, Felicity, Dig, and even Roy was just standing like she was calm with a smug expression looking at their friends panic. She thought that at any minute Barry was going to bolt out of there but, he never did. Smoke filled to Foundry just like before and like before in the middle of it stood Zatanna. 

"Seeing is believing, Speedy" Zatanna looked directly at Thea. 

Always the showman she tipped her hat at Diana with a wink. The room was dead silent as they waited for what to come next. Zatanna moved around the room and floated (yes oh girl could float) until she landed on top of the med table. Out of nowhere a chart appeared and she pulled out a pointer like she was a teacher giving a lecture.

"Alright, you in the back" she pointed at a shaky Barry Allen "pay attention because I'm only going to explain this once." She turned her attention back to the chart. 

"Well, Diana here" she pointed in her direction "is what you call a demigod." She paused waiting for them to process that information before powering on. 

She pointed to the chart which had a picture of Stevie and Apollo. She tapped Apollo's picture and said.

"This guy kidnapped this guy" she then pointed at Steve picture then stated "and took him to a place that I have located. It is heavily fortified with legions of guards and that is why you guys were called." Zatanna pointedly looked at Thea and was interrupted by Dig.

"So, where exactly are we headed" Dig asked earnestly.

Just as the chart appeared it was gone. Suddenly Zatanna's outfit changed to that of a flight attended and tropical trees appeared with a huge banner between them that read 'Bon Voyage'. An announcer guy came on with a huge shiny smile saying 'Tell them what they won'. Diana's heart was pounding with anticipation.

Zatanna flashed a smile at the group before saying " You all have won an all expense paid vacation to the hot and smoldering Underworld!"

Everyone gasped, something could be heard clattering to the floor, there was a 'you got to be kidding me' from Dig, and all Diana could think of was she would have to deal with her uncle before it was all over with.

_Crap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be in Apollo's POV a little more details of his master plan and why Steve is an important part in it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo contemplates his plan...Oliver and Thea are at odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so I'm back life is just idk life anyway enjoy!!!

Chapter 11 

Apollo was clever he wasn't an Athena when it came to strategy but he could plan the hell out of an evil plan. He relied on the Fates to help him out every now and again. They have never let him done even when First Born came out of the wood works. Apollo's only grievance with them was the fact they hadn't told him about Zeus and Athena's plan for Zeus's reincarnation. However, that was not important now as he looked at a tied up Steve Trevor Apollo almost became giddy with the way his plan was going. Trevor was merely bait because he's real catch was his sister. After everything was said and done he will be standing over her cold body as he became the new God of War. 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ ♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️

"So let me get this straight," Ray said looking at Oliver with wide eyes. "you are telling me that not only are gods real but, the Underworld is real also." 

Felicity nodded her head and said "That is about the size of it, yes." 

Ray scoffed throwing his hands in the air while muttering "and here I thought the Alpha/Omega weapon was as good as it gets." 

Oliver scowled at Ray's comment but it went unnoticed by the man. Everyone else knew that look well. It was just some things that was not mentioned in the Foundry and that was one of them. The other major one was Al-Sahim and anything to do with what Oliver did with Lyla. Those were off limits for discussion. Everyone involved had moved on so Oliver thought but, leave to Palmer to remember and bring up Oliver's less than stellar performance as a best friend. Felicity looked in between Ray and Oliver feeling the palpable tension in the air. Oliver was vibrating with subdued anger. While Ray's disbelief grew with every word he muttered as he paced the floor. 

"I don't believe this," Ray stated incredulously voice raising in volume. 

He turned on his heel and walked over to Felicity. Before she could protest he had both hands on her shoulders. He bent down to look at her straight in the eye. The movement caused a territorial growl to pass from Oliver's lips. _Oh yes my husband just growled it's a frequent occurance when Ray is in town._ Felicity's inner monologue was interrupted by the urgency and pleading in Ray's voice. 

"Please tell me you don't believe this crap" He said while his blue eyes searched hers furiously. 

Felicity was about to answer him honestly. She really was but, before she could two things happen at the same time. First she was pulled from Ray's grip by a pair of strong arms around her waist that lifted her off the ground. Her back met a soild wall of muscle and she heard the distinct growl of _Mine_ rumble through said wall that vibrated through her. The vibrations caused her to shiver. The second thing that happened was Diana coming over to Ray hitting him at the back of his head NCIS style. 

"We don't have time for this." She grounded out. 

"Are you in or out?" Diana stated leveling Ray with a glare. 

Looking sheepishly at Diana and then to Oliver Ray nods walking towards a disapproving Dig putting considerable distance between him and a still suspended blonde. 

"OK, you can put me down, now!" Felicity said while hitting Oliver in the chest with the back of her hand. 

His hold tighten sightly while he nuzzled his nose into her neck. He nipped her lightly where his nose had been before placing her back on the ground. Felicity ran her hands over her clothes to straighten them out. Then turn on Oliver poking her finger in his chest. 

"I swear to god, Oliver, you can be such a caveman sometimes" She said with exasperated sigh. 

Oliver stopped her poking into his chest by grabbing her hand. He brought it up to his lips with a smirk when her eyes darken slightly. 

"Only with you, Felicity only you" He said into her skin which caused her to blush crimson. 

Their moment was interrupted by a gagging noise that originated from Thea. While Roy threw his hands up yelling about Foundry rules. The rest of the group felt like they were intruders expect for Dig who just rolled his eyes and smirked. 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ ♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️

Diana was frozen in place as she watched in awe at her friends. She glanced around the room noticing that she wasn't the only one. The room had came to a standstill. Gone was the low voices and the mumbles there was this deafening silence. All Diana could do is wait for Oliver and Felicity to regain their focus. The moment the pair realized that everyone was staring Felicity jump back from Oliver and sprinted to her computers while Oliver glance over to Ray smugly. Diana groaned, rolled her eyes and looked at Dig who just shook his head and raised an eyebrow. 

"Ahem" She cleared her throat. 

"OK, so now that we have established that not all of the cavemen died out." Diana pointedly looked at Oliver who bowed his head a little in shame. 

"We can now formulate a plan." Diana said to the group. 

Everyone looked around nervously. No one had any idea how to proceed from here. All they had to go on was Steve's location, Zeus's words, and what Oliver saw. It wasn't much to go on. 

"So what we just waltz down there and knock on the front door" Thea asked with a huff of annoyance. 

Diana had notice that the younger Queen had been on edge since she got there. She also notice the way she would look at her brother and his wife. Something was off, she had to get to the bottom of it before they even start the mission. Animosity within the group can be deadly for everyone. 

"OK, what is going on between the three of you." Diana said gesturing between Oliver, Felicity, and Thea. 

"No..." 

"And before you say nothing. Hear this, the Underworld loves discord it feeds off of it and that's deadly." She said glaring at them. 

"The truth, please." 

There it is again the deafening silence. The Queens just stared at each other not moving statues of indifference and vibrating tension. Diana felt like she was in the middle of a Mexican standoff. Oliver shifted closer to Felicity leveling his sister with his best Green Arrow glare. While Thea glared back a combination of Moria and Malcolm in her icy stare down with her brother. Felicity shuffled her feet never taking her eyes off the floor. Diana's patience was wearing then so she decided to move this along. She knew just how to do it. Moving from her spot be Zatanna she positioned herself between them looking at her target. 

"Felicity?!" 

That's all it took to start the longest babble in history. 

"Well, Oliver and I went to dinner last week or was it the week before. Anyway. We called Thea because Dig was on a date with Lyla at some Italian restaurant which is cool and all because everyone likes Italian even though my first time having Italian with Oliver blew up in my face literally but that's beside the point. So where was I oh yeah Oliver wanted to give her a little more responsibility so he left her in charge of call everyone to tell them who was patrolling where and with whom. Which I don't see why we don't have a digital system for that like hello tech genius here. Needless to say she forgot to call and the city almost descended into choas that night because no one knew where to go so, they ended up at the Foundry until our date was over." Felicity finished slightly red in the face from talking too fast with coming up for air. 

So a big misunderstanding this she could work with. These type of things happen a lot in the Justice League. Leveling both siblings a look. 

"It was a misunderstanding Oliver and Thea. I don't know what was said but, it is over Star City is still standing. Let's move pass it." Diana sighed. 

She watched as the siblings relaxed. Oliver walked over to Thea gave her a hug with a kiss on the forehead. Thea hugged him back tight with a muffled "I'm sorry" into his chest. 

"Alright now that we are all square. Let's talk about a plan"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is a woman with a plan and she delegates appropriately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry that it's been way too long since I updated... Life, man and the Muse was not cooperating smh I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are getting to the action and meat of the story soon...

Chapter 12

All it took was two measly little sentences to turn the whole place into chaos. Everyone had an idea and the need to voice it. Barry's idea was to utilize his speed by rushing in a saving the day. Diana wanted to be the one to take down Apollo and rescue Trevor. Oliver insisted that all was needed was him, Speedy, and Spartan. They would use stealth and arrows like all the arrows. Felicity just listened to everyone talk over each other leaning in her car looking up at the ceiling. She was exhausted, her feet hurt from standing on them all day, and felt like her lunch was about to make an encore appearanc-

"I don't give a damn how smart you think you are Palmer. Stealth is the way to go." Oliver roared.

"If you guys was going to send a three man team in then why the hell did you call all of us. Queen!" Ray bellowed.

Felicity groaned today was not the day for Oliver and Ray to have a pissing contest. The tension between the two men rolled off of them in waves. It made her stomach uneasy or was that morning sickness either way Felicity wanted to throw up. 

"If you two don't get your heads on out of your asses I will drain both your bank accounts." Felicity growled in her loud voice.

She felt the shift in the room. She didn't even have to take her eyes off the ceiling to know that everyone was looking at her. With a deep sigh she focus her attention to the occupants of the room. Just as expected all eyes were on her in various expression from amusement _thanks Dig to disbelief _whatever Ray.__

__"While the five year olds threw their tantrums..." Oliver made a sound of protest but, Felicity leveled him with a glare. "I have been thinking of a plan that will utilize everyone's skills" she said while looking around the room._ _

__Diana perked up at a real plan. She walk over to Felicity from where she was talking to Dig by the gun case. Approaching, her Diana put a reassuring hand on Felicity's shoulder and gave her a slight nod._ _

__"Ok so, here's the deal Oliver's right..." The man in question looks smugly at Ray. While Ray mumurs "Of course he is" sarcastically that earns him a death glare from Felicity before she continues. "But so is Ray..." Oliver scoffs which causes Felicity to growl "Are you done!?" At least Oliver has the decency to look sheepish._ _

__Felicity takes a deep breath and centers herself. Before speaking again. She looks at both Ray and Oliver daring them to interrupt again._ _

__"As I was saying, the ideas presented are OK by themselves but, if we combine them then we have a soild plan."_ _

__She pauses waiting for her words to sink in. Diana gives her shoulder a firm yet gentkd squeeze encougaing her to continue. Felicity looks around the room to make sure she has everyone's attention._ _

__"So, the plan is we break down to teams of four. Barry will be used a distraction while the teams infiltrate the main strongholds. Naturally, Apollo will be in the one in the center which is where Hades reside. That will be where the main conflict occurs." Felicity takes a moment for her friends to process before continuing._ _

__"Alpha squad will be engaging the main stronghold. They are tasked with rescuing Trevor and defeating Apollo. Beta squad will take the Persephone's palace and make sure that the reinforcements from there are eliminated. Gamma squad has the task of keeping Cerberus preoccupied I suggest you get a big dog bone. Finally, Delta squad is in charge of evac."_ _

__She let all of this sink in. Before she could let them bicker on who is on which squad she started assigning._ _

__"Alpha will consist of Diana, Zatanna, Oliver and....Ray" At the same time Oliver and Ray said "You can't be serious" To which Felicity pursed her lips and strenly said "Like a coma. Get over yourselves Steve is your friend and he needs your help. Put aside your differences for once and work together." She turned away from them with finality._ _

__"Alright, Beta will be Dig, Tommy, Sara, and Ronnie\Stein. Thea, Laurel, Dick, and Cisco is Gamma. That's leaves Wally, Iris, Caitlin, and I on evac." Felicity bearly got the last sentence out before she was surround by the familiar woodsy scent of her husband._ _

__"You are not going to the Underworld." Oliver said with stren certainty._ _

__She sighed. God, she loves this man with his protective nature and how much he cares for her. She even loves his single-minded determination to be dense as a pine tree at times._ _

__"I can help Delta without ever leaving this chair. That's why you call me Overwatch." She have him a huge grin while the teams talked strategy and a hopeful buzz surrounded the air. For the first time since Steve Trevor's disappearance._ _


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First wave of the plan is implemented...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know...but life comes at you fast right. Anyway here's the new chapter. Cranked this out in a day or two.

Chapter 13

 

This is standard,  _ no biggie _ , you can do this. It's just running. Well, it's not that standard being chased by an undead ferryman, but "the devil's in the details",right?! Peering towards the vast wasteland of the River Styx, Barry activates his comm. The comm crackles to life and Felicity's voice, a little muffled, comes through.

 

"Flash, are you in position?" 

 

Barry nods forgetting that Felicity couldn't possibly see him he answers with a grunted "uh huh" and waits for further instructions. Barry can feel his legs twitch with anticipation, can feel the lightning humming through him wanting release. The speed force is calling him to run, but he has to quell it. He's getting restless, but before he could voice his impatience there's a crackle in his ear.

 

"Ok, do you have the coin Wonder Woman gave you?!" 

 

He pulls out the piece of ancient Greek memorabilia and flips it nervously between his fingers. He stops for a moment passing his thumb over the face etched in silver. 

 

_ "This coin will bring Charon to you"  _

 

Was the only instructions Diana gave him when he took it from her with a cocky grin and an oh you shouldn't have on his lips. Staring at it now he wonders if the coin is the most dangerous unassuming thing he ever possessed. 

 

"Earth to Barry, come in Flash"

 

Felicity's voice drags him out of his musings and to the task at hand. With the coin clutched in his palm and renewed focus his ready. 

 

"Sorry, Overwatch. I'm ready when you are." 

 

Felicity sighs over the comm muttering something that Barry is unable to decipher. 

 

"Ok, you're going to use the coin as some sort of homing beacon. Essentially all you have to do is hold it over the river in your palm. And the rest is up to Charon" 

 

"Roger that, Overwatch. Are the rest of the teams ready?" 

 

"Alpha squad" 

 

"Green Arrow, checking in for Alpha" Oliver's modulated growl rippled through the comms

 

"Beta check in" 

 

"Beta squad, in position" came Dig's baritone reply 

 

"Gamma, are you ready?"

 

"Nightwing, Black Canary, and Vibe got your six" Barry could hear the grin in Dick's voice.

 

"Delta is ready for evac. So, Flash we are waiting on you. Are you ready?" Felicity's concerned laced voice echoed over the comms. 

 

Was he  _ ready _ ? With both uneasiness and anticipation, Barry stretched his fist over the Styx. It was balled so tight he could hear the leather creak as he moved. Taking a lung full of air, letting it whoosh out Barry opened his palm offering the coin up on a silver platter. Nothing. The river was as eerily still as it ever been. There was just miles and miles of inactivity. There was no boat or ferryman just an unbearable stillness that left Barry edgy.

 

"Uh, guys I don't th-" 

 

Before he could utter another syllable the water below his hand wasn't still anymore. It bubbled and spit. It writhed and rocked. Barry took a several hundred steps back. So, far back he almost gave up Gamma's position. Yet, he was close enough to the river to see what was coming forth from its depths. He saw the bow first then its starboard side. Next from the murky depths, a huge sail ascended slowly from the water it was embossed with a skeletal bull's head that Barry was sure would haunt his dreams. After the long hull, the stern came into view completing the massive archaic vessel that stood proudly and imposing against the backdrop of the Underworld. 

 

"Come in Flash..." 

 

"BARRY!!" 

 

Both Oliver and Iris shouted at the same time. Oliver's steely concerned tone and Iris's calmed panic brought Barry out of oblivion. 

 

"Flash, come in! For frack sake's Barry answer your damn comm" Felicity was authoritative yet worried. 

 

"I'm here, Overwatch. A little whelmed, but here. You won't believe what I'm staring at right now." Barry huffed 

 

"Try me" 

 

"Well, basically it's the Argo. If Jason and the Argonauts were starring in a blockbuster horror movie" Barry explain while staring blankly at the ferry.

 

Felicity huffed an oh shit before speaking again.

 

"There's a small camera attached to the emblem of your suit. Tap it to activate. Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Spartan, and Nightwing also have one." 

 

Barry taps the Flash emblem as instructed. He knows the exact moment when Felicity sees the intimidating vessel before him. She takes a shuttering breath and a string of frack mixed with expletives leave her lips. Barry is aware that not only does Felicity sees the ship but Iris, his wife, sees it too. 

 

After a deafening silence, Felicity's voice rang through the comms.

 

"Ok, Flash all you have to do is get him off of the docks. He has to chase you long enough for the others to board." 

 

"Alright, let's do this," Barry says with a hint of weariness.

 

"Don't forget to toss the coin to Nightwing. We still need it for evac." 

 

Barry nods with a grunted "Roger that". Speeding towards the wicked vessel to stretch his legs Barry tosses the coin behind him hoping that Bruce's reflex training wasn't taught in vain. Skidding to a stop in front of the loading dock Barry comes face to undead face with Charon. The ferryman is half corpse half ghostly. He wears a hood, but on closer inspection Barry can see a golden mask jutting out a little from under it. Barry knows when Delta squad sees Charon because there are gasps and sharp intakes of breath with a "whoa, so cool" from Wally that trinkle across the comms. 

 

**_"Do you have the toll for the ferryman?"_ ** comes a booming breathy legion of voices its epicenter Charon. 

 

The sentence shakes Barry to his core. He gulps a couple times to get his bearings. He tries to call forth and harness the confidence that he had before his red boot ever turned over the first pebble in this gods' forsaken place. It’s taken him a serious effort to find it, but he finds it.  _ Well _ , at least some of it in order to croak out. 

 

"I have it, but..." pretending to search for the fair "it seems to have gotten misplaced" Barry said with mocked cockiness. 

 

**_"No toll, No passage"_ ** Charon boomed 

 

"Flash the objective is to get him to chase you" Diana growled lowly 

 

"I'm well aware," Barry whispered

 

Walking up to Charon with all the faked confidence he could muster Barry did something that if he makes it he will either be branded legendary or foolish. Propped up against the hull of the ferry left unattended by its master was a scythe. It was an impressive piece of weaponry. The long handle was made out of a vertebral column. The blade  looked like the same silver the coin was made of, but glinted like gold. 

 

"Oh, I'm so going to regret this" Barry muttered to himself. 

 

"Flash what's the holdup," Dick said annoyingly 

 

"Alright, guys in 3...2..." 

 

Breathing in deep, feeling the speed force surge within him Barry lunged for the scythe grasping its handle. Dashing a safe distance from Charon Barry taunted.

 

"Bet, you can't ferry lost soul without this" 

 

The ferryman set his piercing gaze on the scythe, a roar so loud and haunting shattered the false sense of calm causing the ground to shake. 

 

"Oh fuck, run Barry run!" Oliver yelled

 

With that, Barry started to run for his life. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little bit of everything in this fic!!! My hope is that it appeals to everyone!!! Don't be shy drop me a line.


End file.
